1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a car door lock driving device functioning to transmit the torque of a motor actuated through a relay to a gear mechanism and reduction gearing, and further to lock the car doors all at once by means of an electromagnetic clutch and a linkage. Particularly, it relates to a construction including the above mentioned driving device in a casing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A device adapted heretofore to lock the car doors has been generally of the type that operates a linkage through a linear operation type solenoid. The device of this type, however, has incurred various inconveniences shown below.
(a) Although the operating stroke from unlocking to locking the doors is to be determined depending on the door construction, the device per se has had to be made larger to ensure a predetermined operating stroke and driving power with the linear operation type solenoid, which has resulted in increase in the weight. PA1 (b) Because of a large current of approximately 15 amperes being required for driving the device, the switch which controls the alternate energization and de-energization of the solenoid has had to be provided with a great contact capacity. PA1 (c) As a result of the externals having become larger eventually, there has been some restriction substantially on the installing position of the device inside the door and usually, the device has been attached at the lower side of the door. Thus, it has been liable to be affected by water entering the door especially while raining. PA1 (d) The device has been relatively noisy in operation, which has been undesirable in terms of abatement of unnecessary sound.